At The Movies
by a swan and her queen
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Emma takes Regina to see a horror movie.


**At The Movies**

Emma takes Regina to see a horror movie.

* * *

"I chose this because I figured you weren't a romantic comedy kinda girl." Emma said, offering Regina some of her popcorn as they queued up to have their tickets checked.

"Well I don't watch a lot of movies or television, I don't really have favourites so I wasn't particularly bothered what we came to see." Regina replied, plainly as she began to undo her blazer. It was so stuffy in the queue.

"Okaaaaaay." Emma said, grabbing a handful of pop corn trying to avoid the awkwardness emerging as Regina didn't look like she wanted to be here at all.

"Oh! We can go in now!" Emma said excitedly, linking their arms and guiding Regina into the movie theater. Emma sat straight down on her allocated seat with a thud, watching Regina as she elegantly sat on hers after checking it for any food remains left from the previous screening.

"Regina, why couldn't you of worn something more casual? You're not going to be comfortable in those…" Emma said.

"I always like to look my best, you know that. It's how I was brought up!"

"They dim the lights, no one is going to be paying attention to what you're wearing.."

"That's irrelevant."

"Okaaaay."

The movie started, the lights dimmed and Regina looked across at Emma who looked more excited than a child in candy shop and it made Regina smile. Regina had never really been interested in seeing movies, but she'd recently discovered that Emma always used to go regularly.

Horror movies had never frightened Emma, and this movie wasn't as good as the trailer made her believe. Partially into the movie, out of curiosity, Emma discreetly looked to Regina just to see whether she was showing any interest in the movie.

What Emma could gather from the look on Regina's face, was that actually, she was rather scared.

Regina's eyes were wide and she gulped, her hands were hovering over her chest just waiting to cover her eyes if need be. Emma couldn't believe it, she'd never of thought a movie would be something that would scare someone as austere as Regina.

Emma leaned over and whispered. "Don't be scared."

Regina gasped loudly as Emma's sudden presence made her jump causing someone on the row behind to shush them aggressively.

"I'm not scared." Regina replied staring at the screen before squealing and covering her eyes along with a few others at the most terrifying moment of the film.

Emma quickly pushed up the arm rest that was separating the two seats and wrapped her arms round a fragile looking Regina who then buried her head in Emma's chest. "It's alright baby." Emma whispered, and kissed the top of Regina's head before encouraging her to sit back up and continue watching the rest of the movie.

Regina couldn't relax after that, remaining on the edge of her seat for the rest of the movie and when it finished and the lights turned back on, Regina grasped Emma's hand, pulling her quickly out of the movie theater.

"That really got to you didn't it?" Emma asked, as a nervous Regina drove them home.

"Who would do something like that, it was horrific." Regina replied seriously.

"It's just a movie Regina.." Emma laughed, still surprised at Regina's reaction to the whole thing.

When they got home, they thanked Ruby for baby-sitting Henry and wished her a safe journey back home. Then Regina briskly went around the whole house locking the doors and windows, she closed all the curtains and checked on Henry.

Emma couldn't oppose her childish urge to scare Regina, so she hid in the cleaning closet just as Regina was making her way back downstairs.

"Emma?" Regina called, quickly checking the kitchen, study and dinning room.

"Emma? Where have you gone?" Regina said, worry in her voice.

She slowly walked past the cleaning closet and Emma burst out of it, making Regina fly backwards and land in a horrified bundle on the floor.

Regina thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest as she caught her stolen breath back, clutching her chest as she didn't initially attempt to move from where she landed.

Emma laughed initially before admitting to herself that she'd gone too far as she looked at Regina's delicate and terrified face.

"I'm sorry! It was meant to be a joke." Emma said compassionately, kneeling down to comfort Regina who was attempting to compose herself.

"Next time, we'll see a romantic comedy!" Emma laughed, hugging Regina and helping her to her feet.


End file.
